Library Survivor
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: The Yu-gi-oh and Inuyasha cast are stuck in my school library..need I say more?
1. Meeting the Cast

**Library Survivor**

A/N: Just so you guys know..this story is taken place at my school library..and my friends Annabell, Camille(as Piper), James(as Yugun) and Mel will be in it. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Cast**

A girl with lavender colour hair and ice blue eyes comes into the library, "Hello everyone and welcome to Library Survivor and I'm your host, Kura.

Piper blinks in confusion and looks over at her, "Umm..your Kura..the one Jenn invented right..?

She smiled and nodded, "Yes Jenn invented me with her friend Atemis..or Michelle."

Piper nodded, "Right. Ok."

Kura turned back to the cast, "And these will be the contestants, Inuyasha, Kagome, Piper, Mel, Annabell, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Yugun, Joey, Mai, Tea, Marik, Malik, Jenn, Miroku, Mokuba and Amelie.."

Seto groaned and glared at his younger sister, "Do I really have to be with these idiots?"

Marik pretended to cry, "Seto that really hurt.."

Seto rolled his eyes and focussed his attention on Jenn, "Hmm..very interesting.." keeps watching her.

Jenn looked over at him, her eyes locked into Seto's ice cold gaze. She blushed and turned away, staring at Bakura instead.

Bakura blinked and grinned, giving her a little wave.

She blushed a deeper red and moved, hiding behind Piper and Mel.

Mel blinked and slapped herself in the forehead, "Idiot!"

Piper giggled and wrapped her arm through Mel's and held onto her.

Mel smiled and hugged her friend gently, "Your silly Piper.."

Jenn slowly peaked her head out, "Is he gone..?"

"Who's gone?"

"Bakura.."

"Nope..he's still here..he's ones of the contestants!" Yugi said.

She squeaked and hid behind Yugun.

Yugun turned and blinked at the girl, "Who are you and what are you doing?"

She blushed, "I'm Jenn..I'm the girl with the crush on Bakura.."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I see..and your hiding behind me why?"

She blushed more, "Because..you were the closest person to me.."

He blinked again at her, "I see..would you mind moving?"

Jenn gulped and moved closer, "I can't..Bakura is watching me.."

Bakura smirked at this, being very enjoyed by this scene.

Yugun rolled his eyes, "And?"

She looked at the ground, "And I'm really shy..so stop asking questions and let me hide behind you!"

Bakura smirked and walked over, tapping Jenn on the shoulder, "Are you scared of me little one?"

"N-no..not at all.."

He grinned, "Then why are you hiding behind this pineapple head?"

Yugun looks at Bakura, "Uh Snow White, are you dumb? Can't you tell she has a crush on you?"

He raised a brow and smirked evilly, "Oh really now..?" he seductively wrapped an arm around her shoulders, just to tease her.

She squeaked and shivered, trying to hide back behind Yugun.

Yugun sighed, "Oh leave her alone Snowy, she's scared."

Inuyasha came over and growled, "Ok..break up this little love fest..Kura is trying to tell us the teams!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and went back over to his light, Ryou, putting his arm around his shoulders.

Jenn sighed in relief and dragged Yugun over to Kura and the others.

Kura cleared her throat before speaking again, "Ok so..the teams are..on team Shadow is Inuyasha, Kagome, Mel, Seto, Bakura, Yami, Yugun, Mai, Marik, Jenn, Malik and on team Friendship(which Tea chose the name for) is Piper, Annabell, Ryou, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Miroku, Mokuba and Amelie. Team Shadow will be on the left side of the library and team Friendship will be on the other."

Ryou rolled his eyes, "I refuse to be on a team with these..people..especially Tea and her 'friendship!'"

She shot a death glare at him, "Well at least..I..don't have..big hair like you!"

Bakura burst into laughter, "Is that the best you could come up with? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

Inuyasha moved over to Jenn and sniffed her from head to toe, "Smells safe..so I guess I can accept you on my team.."

She smiled and gave Inuyasha a hug, "How very nice of you..thank you.."she blushed.

Kagome growled, "INUYASHA..SIT BOY!"

The next thing you know, Inuyasha is face down on the floor, mumbling something uncomprehendable.

Yugun rolled his eyes, "Ok I'm gone..I'm not going with my uncle..and Snow White over there, "he slowly moved over to the door.

Kura growled, pulling out the millennium rod, "I don't think you'll get too far..the doors are locked..and you WILL be on your UNCLE'S TEAM!" she snapped at him.

Yugun rolled his eyes and strode back over to his team, "Oh fine..you bum.."

She snarled, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Marik flinched, "Indoor voice honey..indoor..you know? Quiet.."

She shot a death glare at Marik, smoke literally coming out of her ears.

Marik flinched and hid behind the closest person..which was Jenn.

She blinked, confused on what was happening, "U-um..?" she patted Marik on the head.

Yugun grinned, "I called you B-U-M."

Kura growled and went to attack him, "WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Seto comes out of nowhere, "Umm we'll be back after the break with more..LIBRARY SURVIVOR!"

A/N: Wow..that was..long..sorry about that..anyways..please review!


	2. Strangeness

Library Survivor

**Chapter 2:**

Seto sweat dropped and smiled at the camera, "Sorry about that..my sister has..a temper problem.."

Kura came out and attacked Seto, "ARG!"

Seto yelped and ran around with Kura clinging to his leg.

Piper blinked and wondered what the hell was happening(she's always confused).

Mel just played with her hair and stared up at the ceiling, feeling very bored.

**Team Shadow**

Jenn looked around at the gang and looked over to Bakura, whom was staring at her with a evil grin on his face.

She blushed and gave him a tiny wave, turning over to Marik, "Marik..will you be my bodyguard?"

He blinked, but grinned, "Sure I will..anything for you!" he put his arm around her shoulders.

Jenn stayed close to her bodyguard, sighing happily.

Bakura rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair, "Stupid Survivor..stupid people.."

Miroku moved over to Jenn and groped her ass, grinning.

She squeaked and hid behind her bodyguard, Marik.

Marik snarled and slapped him roughly across the face with his room, leaving a big mark, "Don't you dare touch her again..or I will be forced to..kill you.."

He gulped and moved over, hiding behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised a brow and pushed Miroku away, "get off our side of the library..your not on our team monk," he snarled.

Malik walked into one of the rows of shelves with books, randomly looking at some and singing Haunted by Evanescence to himself,

"Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know you're still there

Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you loving you

I know I'll find you somehow

Hunting you I can smell you - alive

Your heart pounding in my head.." he sang pretty well actually.

Jenn blinked at the singing and went to see who it was, finding Malik there, "Wow Malik..you're a good singer!" she smiled sweetly.

He blushed and hid behind a book, "No I'm not..I suck.."he looked down at the ground, "even Marik said so.." he sighed.

She shot a death glare at her bodyguard, but softened her gaze looking at Malik, "I think your good..it doesn't matter what Mr. Self-centred says."

Malik slowly lowered the book from his face, his eyes sparkling, "Do you really mean it!"

She nodded and smiled, giving the boy a tight hug, still glaring at Marik.

Marik gave the glare back and snorted, looking away, "Let's see how long I'll stay your bodyguard, I have better things to do."

She sighed, "Go if you want..I don't care.."

He looked at her and raised a brow, "And leave you to get molested by Bakura? I don't think so!" he held her protectively.

She giggled and looked over at Yugun, winking.

Yugun chuckles to himself and looks away, "Jenn your getting a tad too shy.."

Jenn slowly walks over to him and pounces on him, "HI YUGUN! MY NEW FRIEND!"

He blinked, "I'm friend? Then get up and let me breathe."

Jenn blushed and got up, "Sorry.."

Yugun get's up, wiping himself off, "It's ok..for now.."

**Team Friendship**

Ryou leafed through a couple of french books, snorting and throwing it into the recycle bin, "I don't see what's the point of these.."

Tea waddled over to him, "This is a french school Ryou.." she smiled.

He raised a brow, "How the hell did you know that!"

She giggled, motioning towards Piper, "She said so..she's from this school!"

He looked over at her and shook his head, "I pity her..I really do.."

Miroku sat in a corner looking at french animal magazines, "Ooo..cute doggy! looks kinda like Inuyasha.."

Annabell looked around, wondering who these people were, she looked over at Jenn and waved.

Jenn smiled and waved back, showing her that's everything's gonna be fine.

Annabell sighed in relief and took a dictionary and started looking up random words.

Yugi was in the corner with Joey playing duel monsters, "This is boring..Yami's on the other team..I'm on a team with all sucky people but three of them that are cool.."

Joey nodded, "And Jenn is on the other team..so that doesn't help either.."

Mokuba sat in a dark corner talking to himself, "Must not crack..stay calm Mokuba..you'll see your brother soon enough and this will be all over.."

Amelie looked around, paranoid, "Who are these people and why am I here? Jenn! Help!"

Jenn sighed and re-assured her friend, "It's ok Amelie..everything will be fine..we'll be out of here soon enough!

Piper smiled and nodded, "Soon you'll be back home with your cats and Tom Welling and Smallville and everything will be ok!"

Amelie looked unsure, "Uh..If you say so.." she sighed.

**Shadow**

Seto stared at Kura, waiting for something to happen.

Kura sighed and stood on one of the tables, "Ok guys listen up..we're going to do a little challenge and whoever wins gets immunity and the other team has to go to tribal council," she began, "the challenge is to make something out of books in less than an hour..ok? Start!" with that she left.

Seto grumbled, "Great..this was just like Garage Survivor..we have to make something yet again.."

Joey, "Oh be quiet Seto..stop your whining!"

Seto growled and started chasing Joey around the library.

Joey yelped and ran, "HEELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Yugun raised an eyebrow, "Uhh..no.."

"Aww c'mon!", Joey yelled.

Mel sighed and shook her head, "Boys are so stupid.."

"Ahem," Yugun glares at her like he was being ignored, "You calling me stupid?" he snarled.

She shrugged and turned away, watching Joey get chased by Seto.

Jenn came over and wrapped her arm through Yugun's, "Do you like me? Cause I like you.." blushes.

Yugun sweat dropped, "Uhh..hard question.." he blinked a bit, "What do you mean by..like?

She looked back up at him, "I think your really cute.."

He blinked, "Oh that kind of like..not sure yet.."

She sniffled and looked at the ground, tears in her eyes, "O-oh..o-ok.."

Yugun sighed, "I just met you..give me a break woman!"

Inuyasha came over to them, "Ok you two..break up this love fest and get working on your projects or I'll use my Tetsusaiga on both of you.." he warned.

Kagome growled and yelled, very annoyed, "SIT BOY!"

He then went tumbling to the ground, "GOD I HATE YOU KAGOME!"

She growled, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Jenn winced, "Ow..that's gotta hurt.."

Yugun's eyes widened, as he steps back away from Kagome, "I'm staying away from her.."

Jenn looked up at him, "What about me..?" holds out her arms to him.

He blinked, "Not you..her.." points to Kagome.

She sighed, "I know..but..can I have a hug?"

Yugun blinked, "What?" his eyes were wide, in shock, "Why you asking me!"

Jenn raised a brow, "Because you're my friend..well you don't act like it.." she sighed and curled up in a corner.

He blinked and twitched, "Your scaring me..in fact.. You all are.."

Bakura came over to Yugun, "Do I scare you? Cause I didn't do anything to you pineapple head."

Yugun raised a brow, "Your calling me a pineapple head..look at your hair Snow White..it's white."

Bakura snarled, "IT'S LAVENDER!"

He shrugged, "Oh well..you look like a gay fag anyways..and a evil one at that"

Seto smirked, "You wanna see something scary, look in the mirror! HAHAHA..wait..that's not scary..it's funny!" he directed that at Yugun, still smirking.

Yugun grinned, "You should talk person that has to use money to get layed.

He snarled, but was held back by Jenn, "Calm down Seto..it's ok..shh," she cooed to him.

"Yes listen to her..if you know what's good for you," Yugun smirked.

Seto sighed and nuzzled into Jenn's neck, "Stupid Yugun.." he held her close to him.

"GET A ROOM!" He yells that so everyone can hear.

Everyone turned and looked at Yugun like he's crazy

Bakura raised a brow, "Who you telling to get a room.."

Yugun sighed, "Seto and Jenn.."

Kura came in, growled and starting chasing Jenn around the room, "DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!"

Jenn screamed, "HELPPPPPPPPP!"

Marik snarled and chased Kura, "LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE!"

Seto sighed, "We'll be back after this message.."

Commercial

Marik comes out carrying a bag of skittles, "Skittles..taste the goodness.."

The director then came out, "No no no! It's 'Skittles, taste the rainbow."

He blinked, "OH! Right! Ok!"

Director: Take 2..action!

Marik: ahem..Skittles..taste the rainbow!

A/N: Ok I know I suck at doing commercials..well anyways..please review!


	3. Strange going ons

Library Survivor

**Chapter 3: Strange going-ons**

Kura came out, covered in blood, "Ahem..welcome back to Library Survivor..and let's see how our contestants are doing.." she moved over to Amélie, "So Amélie..how do you like survivor so far..?"

Amélie blinked, "U-um..well..it's ok I guess..I just really need Tom Welling right now..so.." goes over to the computers and goes on her Smallville forums and sighs in relief.

She blinked, "Right ok.." she walked out of the library.

Malik scurried over to the computer and turned it on, coming face to Novel log-in service, "Umm..how do you get in!"

Mel sighed and went over, "Like this," she type in her user name and password, "there ya go..have fun.."

He grinned cheesily, "Thanks..how do you work this thing though..?"

She slapped her forehead, "You use the mouse..idiot.."

Malik blinked, "Oh right..wait..what does inscriver-vous mean..?" he looked confused.

"Inscriver-vous means sign-in in English," she explained calmly to the dumfounded blond.

He grinned and nodded, continuing to search around on the computer.

Mel got up and went to go see Jenn, but tripped over a chair and fell.

All of a sudden Mich(Michelle) came and yelled, "AHAHA YOU TRIPPED! TRYING TO HIDE YOUR KITTY PORN EH!"

She blinked and stood up, "Umm...Mich..what are you doing here..?"

Mich blinked, "Umm..BYE!" and ran off.

Mel sighed, getting up and shaking her head, "Jeez.."

Everyone turned to her and wondered who the hell was that and what was happened.

Mel looked at them embarrassed, "Well it's an inside joke.."

Everyone burst into laughter at Mel's misfortune.

Jenn sat in a corner behind a book shelf and started singing, pretty badly I might add:

"You don't remember me but I remember youuuuuuuuu...

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of youuuuuuuuu...

but who can decide what they dream?

and dream I doooooooo...

I believe in youuuuuu...

I'll give up everything just to find youuuuuuu...

I have to be with you to live to breatheeeeeeee...

you're taking over meeeeeeeeee...

Have you forgotten all I know

and all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for youuuuuuu...

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

I believe in youuuuuuuuuu...

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over meeeeeeeee.."

Everyone covered their ears because her singing was very horrible.

Inuyasha came over and took her discman, breaking it into a million pieces with his claws, "You don't know how to sing for shit..so don't sing at all ok?"

Tears filled her eyes and she looked down, "I'm..I'm..sorry.."

His ears lowered and he hugged her, "It's ok..your not the only one that sings back..Kagome sings in the shower..and she's pretty bad too.."

Kagome growled and shouted, "SIT BOY!"

Before Inuyasha could hit the ground once again, Jenn caught him, "Whew that was close.." she sighed.

Inuyasha nodded and hugged her firmly, "You saved my life!"

She blushed, "It was nothing.."

Everyone turned their attention to Piper whom was dancing very divinely. Her body swayed to the music in perfect motion, like a goddess.

Most of the guys started drooling, besides Inuyasha, Joey, Marik, Bakura and Mokuba who simply didn't care much.

Miroku slowly moved over to Piper and groped her ass, blushing.

Piper suddenly stopped and slapped him really hard across the face, leaving a big red mark.

He whimpered and moved away, sitting in a dark corner.

Meanwhile Amélie was searching through her Smallville sites, not having a care in the world.

Mich was watching everyone, trying to get Mel's attention with, "Hehehe..you tripped because of your kitty porn..you didn't want anyone else to see..well I know your secret.

Mel just ignored Mich and continued showing Malik how to use the internet. Soon most of the boys in the room were circled around her, wondering how to use this famous "internet"

Only Seto, Piper, Mel, Annabell and Jenn knew how to use it.

Bakura slowly moved over to Jenn, sliding his arm around her, "Hey babe..how about you and me tonight in one of the corners of the library..?"

She blushed, but smiled, nodding in agreement, "Sure Bakura.." she started, "But I can't promise you anything..or Mrs. Kura will hurt me.." she watched Kura causciously.

He nodded and sat down beside her, holding her hand gently.

Kura snarled at watched Jenn, giving her dirty looks.

Whenever Jenn looked at Kura, she would whimper and hide behind Bakura.

Joey was in the corner with Yugi tearing up french books that have just recently been put in.

Mokuba was in his little corner, going insane, "Ok..stay calm Mokuba..you'll be fine..AHH NO I WON'T BE FINE HELP!" But everyone ignored him.

Amélie looked around wondering when she could leave this place, hoping that it would be soon.

Yami fiddled with his millennium puzzle, watching Seto.

Seto raised a brow at Yami, but moved over to the computer's and started trying to hack into the school's systems.

Miroku whimpered in the corner, rubbing the spot on his face where Marik hit him with his rod.

Kura got up and stood on the table, "Ok guys..time to show me what you guys made!"

Joey came over with his thing, "I made a castle out of torn up papers from books with Yugi.."

Yugi came over, "I made a swan(origami) out of paper.." he held it up and smiled.

She nodded, "Very good..anyone else..?"

Everyone else shook their heads and continued doing what their were doing.

Mich suddenly yelled out, "MEL HAS SOMETHING! SHE HAS KITTY PORN!"

Mel slapped her forehead, "MICH IT'S NOT KITTY PORN!"

"YES IT ISSSSSS" holds up the tape.

"GIVE ME THAT!" she tackled Mich to the ground.

Everyone watched the two fight over the 'kitty porn' and laughed.

After a few minutes Mich became victorious because Mel couldn't reach the tape(Sorry Mel..I'm not saying your short..I'm just saying Mich is tall)

Mel sighed and sat in a corner, twitching, "I'm gonna get that tape if it's the last thing I do."

Mich laughed evilly and tried to get out, but the door was locked, "HEY what gives!"

Kura grinned, "It's locked from the outside..only I can unlock the door," she swung the key.

She growled, "BITCH!" and tackled Kura to the ground, taking the key and running out of the library.

Kura got up and sighed, "Well..I guess I'm stuck in here too.."

Seto laughed, "AHAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

Joey nodded, "Yea! For making us come here in the first place!"

Kura growled and started chasing them around the library.

Yugun watched them and sighed, shaking his head, "Stupid people.."

Mel watched this and slapped her forehead, "Man she's stupid..just like Jenn.."

"HEY!" Jenn yelled.

She rolled her eyes, "I was joking!"

"Oh ok.." she nodded.

Mel sighed and banged her head against the wall.

Commercial

Bakura comes out with a swifer and wearing a pink apron, "Do I REALLY have to do this?"

Kura nodded, "It's to keep these people entertained!"

He sighed and started swifering everywhere like in the commercials and dancing, with the swifer theme song in the background.

Bakura then took the swifer and opened the door, "Use swifer and you'll leave your floor fresh and clean!"

end commercial

A/N: Ok just to clarify things..about the kitty porn joke..it's an inside joke..from what I heard it started that Mel was showing a video she made about her cat's and they started licking each other. So Mich yelled out, "KITTY PORN!" and Mel went to close it, but tripped and fell. So that is why everyday Mich says, "HAHAHA KITTY PORN! YOU TRIPPED!" so yea..And sorry for the bad commercial..if you can, can you guys help me find a better one and give me ideas? Thanks! Please Review!


	4. Bakura meets his match

Library Survivor

**Chapter 4: Bakura meets his match**

Kura comes, standing in front of the camera, "Ok we're back..It's Day 4, just 35 more days to go..who will crack first?"

Mich ran in front of the camera, "Not me cause I have kitty porn!"

Mel growled and tackled Mich, grabbing the tape and running, hiding behind Marik.

Jenn snarled and pushed Mel away, "Back off! Get your own sandwich!"

She sighed and went over to Yami, "Will you be my bodyguard?"

He blinked, "Hnn..ok.." holds her close.

"RAWR!" Mich attacks him.

Yami blinks and holds her back with just one hand.

She moves away and starts having surprise sex him.

"AHH!" he runs away, carrying Mel.

Mich laughs evilly and leaves again, "So long suckas!"

Everyone blinked and shrugged, going back to doing what they were doing.

Piper and her team started working on their projects, "Jenn can you help me with this?"

Jenn nodded and went over to help her.

Bakura growled, got jealous and broke the first thing in sight..one of the new tables in the library, "Damn..her.."

All of a sudden Mme. Silence came in, very mad, "Excuse moi, mais ca c'était une nouvelle table, je te demande de quitter s'il vous plais."

He raised a brow at her, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" he growled, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND FRENCH! YOU OLD HAG!"

Jenn slowly scooted over to her lover and whispered in his ear, "Bakura..she said it was a new table and she wants you to leave please.."

Bakura looked at her and held her close, "I refuse to leave! not without my Jennypoo!" he gave Mme. Silence a death glare.

She shook her head and left, "Je vais aviser le directeur de cela.."

He snarled, "SHUT THE FCK UP!"

Jenn moved closer to Bakura, petting his hair, "Bakura..please calm down.." she kissed his cheek softly, "If ever you need a translation..come see me alright?" she smiled gently at him.

He nodded and held her close to him, "I will.."

Inuyasha came over and pulled them apart, "Break it off you two..you have to get to work!"

Bakura snarled and picked Inuyasha up by the collar of his shirt, "Oh yea dog-boy? What makes you think I have to listen to you?" he smiled seductively, "I think not..so I suggest you go over to your little girlfriend and stay out of my face.." he threw him to the ground.

He whimpered and yelped, running off and hiding behind Kagome.

He sneered and turned back to Jenn, pulling her close to him, "Now where were we?" evil grin.

She smiled, "I think you were about to kiss me.." leans towards him.

"I think I was.." Bakura grinned and kissed her softly.

Jenn smiled and returned the kiss.

Mich came back in, "HAHA! ANIME PORN! SWEET!"

Jenn raised a brow, "Right Mich..ok..it's Anime Porn!"

"SWEET! I must get this on tape!" she starts filming them.

They shrug and continue kissing each other.

Inuyasha looked around the room, then his gaze settled on Kura whom was crying because Bakura fell in love with Jenn. He slowly went over to her and pet her hair, "It's ok Kura..you still have me.." he smiled gently.

Kura looked up at him all teary-eyed, "Really..?" she sniffled.

He nodded and held her close, kissing her head, "Of course.."

She squealed and tackled him to the ground.

Inuyasha grumbled something, but held her gently.

Mich walked around and filmed everyone cause she was bored of filming Bakura and Jenn making out..she needed something new.

She turned the camera to Mel, "Hey Mel..so how about that kitty porn eh? Well I got something new! I got ANIME PORN!"

Mel blinked and looked at her, "Where did you get anime porn from?"

Mich grined evilly, "I was taping Jenn and Bakura making out..it was HOT!"

She rolled her eyes, "Right Mich.."

"Will you have sex with me Mel?"

"No.."

"How about now?"

"No.."

"How about NOW?"

"NO!"

Mich glared at Mel and had suprise sex with her.

Mel's eyes grew wide and she moved over to Yami, hiding behind him.

Yami blinked and gulped, "AHH!" and he ran away.

She sighed, "You guys are no fun.." goes behind a bunch of bookshelves and finds Marik and Malik making out, "YO! Now THAT'S HOT!" films them.

Marik blinks, but grins and continues making out with his light side.

Jenn comes over after making out with Bakura and watches the two make out, "That IS hot.."

Mich puts her arm around Jenn's shoulders, "You should join them..it would make a SWEET Anime porn video.." grins.

She blushed and looked over at the two, coming in contact with two blond's with lavender coloured eyes that were pleading to her.

"Alright..I'll do it.." Jenn sighed and moved to the two psycho blond's and sat between them, putting her arms around them.

Malik giggled and licked Jenn's neck, "Very tasty.."

Marik took a lick himself, "Your right.."licks her again, "VERY tasty.." starts nibbling her neck.

Mich grins and films all this, "This is sweet..better than kitty porn!"

Bakura comes over to see what's happening, "J-Oh my RA!" snarls, "GET OFF MY GIRL YOU PSYCHO'S!" tackles Marik and Malik to the ground, grabbing Jenn and carrying her in his arm, "Did they hurt you my love..?"

She shook her head and moved close to Bakura.

"Who's idea was this?"he questioned her.

She pointed to Mich, "It's her idea..she was the one filming.

Bakura gently put Jenn down and pulled out a 2 by 4 and walked over to Mich 'Walking Tall"style, "This was your idea eh..?" he glared at her.

Mich backed up into a corner, "Yes" she glared back at him.

"Then meet my stick!" he swug his 2 by 4 and hit her in the head, knocking her out, "And next time I won't be so easy on you.." he walked back over to Jenn and picked her up bridal style, going over to the tables and setting her on it.

Mich fell to the ground, unconscious..or so they thought..

Karyne comes in, "Oh my gosh! Jenn! Why weren't you at home? What are you still doing at school?" she went over to her.

Jenn smiled and hugged her friend, "It's a show called Library Survivor..and your on live tv!"

"WHAT!" she stared at the camera.

Jenn giggled and patted her shoulder, "It's ok..that was my first reaction too..I was a little shy at first..but now I'm ok.."

Karyne nodded and went over to talk to Mel and Piper.

Commercial

Piper comes out holding a razor and starts shaving her legs, with the Venus commercial music in the background.

When she finished she looks up and smiles, "Venus..feel like a goddess."

END commercial

A/N: Sorry if this one wasn't as funny as the others..but I need help people! I need ideas!


	5. Fighting again?

Library Survivor

A/N: Ok just to clarify things..Mich, Mel, Amélie, Karyne and Gab are all friends from school..

**Chapter 5: Judgement day and tribal council**

Kura comes over to everyone, "Ok everyone..it's day 5 and it's time to judge your projects and whoever loses has to go to tribal council and whoever wins gets immunity.."

Piper comes over with Jenn, "We made..well not we..but I made a collage of people from magazines and put it all together on a cardboard.."she smiled.

She smiled and nodded, "Very good Piper..you get a 9 on that for creativity..so the other team gets to go to Tribal Council!"

Everyone in team shadow groans.

Tribal Council

Kura comes over, "Now that I have everyone here..you must each vote for one person you want off the team..

Jenn: I vote Kagome off cause all she does is tell Inuyasha to sit and doesn't do any work..

Kagome: I vote Inuyasha off because he's an insensitive IDIOT!

Mel: I vote Kagome off..because she hurts Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I vote Kagome off because she is very mean to me...and stuff..

Bakura: I vote Marik and Malik off because they tried to steal my girlfriend.. death glare

Marik: I vote Bakura off because Jenn belongs to us now!

Malik: I vote Bakura off..just because!

Yami: I vote Kagome off..because..she's just there!

Seto: I vote Kagome off..because I don't like her..

Mai: I vote Jenn off..because my boyfriend is in love with her

Kura comes back, "ok the votes are in and are as listed:"

**Kagome: 4**

**Jenn:1**

**Inuyasha: 1**

**Mai: 0**

**Seto: 0**

**Malik: 1**

**Marik: 1**

**Bakura:**

**Mel: 0**

**Yami: 0**

"Ok..well..I guess your off Kagome! You are the weakest link! Goodbye! Oops..wrong show.." she takes Kagome's torch and puts it out, "Goodbye!"

Kagome grumbles, glares at everyone and leaves the library.

Normalness

Amelie looks around, "Where did you guys go?"

Jenn looked at her friend, "We went to tribal council..and Kagome got voted off..I only had vote so it's all good.." smiles.

She nodded and turned back to the computer, "Oh I see..well..have fun with that.." continues looking at pics of Tom Welling.

All of a sudden Gab came in and looked around, spotting Piper and Jenn, "HEY GUYS!" goes over to them, "What are you guys still doing in school?"

They both blinked and said in usion, "Library Survivor.."

Gab blinked, but smiled, "Awesome! well I guess I'll see you guys later!" leaves.

Inuyasha walked over to Jenn and hugged her, "Hey you.."

Jenn smiled and hugged him back, "Hey Inu..hows my favourite puppy?" pets his ears.

He purred gently and rubbed his head against her hand, "Good.."

She smiled more and continued to pet his ears.

Bakura came over, "What are you doing with my girl dog-face?"

Inuyasha looked at him and glared, "She's my friend..I'm allowed to be with her.." holds her close.

He snarled and tried to get her back, "She's mine mutt! so get your grubby paws off her.." he warned.

Jenn blinked and sighed, "Bakura..calm down..you don't own me..I'm just your girlfriend and Inuyasha is only my friend..it's not like he's gonna rape me or something.."

Mich ran over at the sound of the word rape, "It's not rape! It's surprise sex!"

She sighed, "Whatever Mich..surprise sex then.."

Mich nodded, "That's right fool..surprise sex is sweet.." has surprise sex with Bakura.

"UGH! GET OFF ME! YOU..YOU..THING!" he ran off.

She cackled evilly and ran after him, "Come back here! I'm not done having surprise sex with you!"

Jenn shook her head and sighed, holding Inuyasha, "She can be so immature some times.."

He layed his head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

She smiled and her eyes sparkled, "Aww! he's so cute!"

Piper and Mel came over, "Who's cute?"

Jenn pointed to Inuyasha, "He is."

They both said at the same time, "AWW!"

She smiled and held Inuyasha close, "He's so cute when he's sleeping..."

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he opened his eyes, "Someone say my name.." he yawned softly and cuddled against Jenn.

Jenn winked, "I did Inu..you can go back to sleep now.."

He nodded and returned to his sleeping state.

Yugun came over and looked at them, "You guys are pathetic..." he rolled his eyes and left.

All three of the girls looked at each other and said at the same time, "What's his problem?"

Kura came over to the camera, "The contestants left are..Inuyasha, Piper, Mel, Annabell, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Yugun, Joey, Mai, Tea, Marik, Malik, Jenn, Miroku, Mokuba and Amelie..who will be voted off next?"

A couple of minutes later...

Inuyasha growled, "What did you call me!"

Bakura sneered, "I called you dog-face!"

He snarled and pounced on Bakura, knocking him onto a table, causing it to crack and break.

Bakura yelped in pain and punched Inuyasha in the face, sending him flying into one of the bookshelves.

Everyone else stared at the two fighting.

Inuyasha ran at Bakura, jumping on the tables, chasing him and breaking them with every step.

Bakura grinned, "Try and catch me dog-face!" he leapt on the large desk with all the computers on the left side of the wall.

He snarled, jumping on Bakura, making him slide across the table, causing all the computers to fall and break on the ground.

Amelie screamed and fell to her knees, "No! Smallville! NOOOO!"

Everyone stared at her as if she came from another planet.

She ran away and went into a corner, holding a picture of Tom Welling, "Must not go crazy.." looks at her watch, "OMG! Smallville is on!" she ran over to where the TV's are and took the keys from Madame Silence, "Crowns mine bitch!" and turned on the TV to the right channel, "Ahh..that's better.."

Piper watched the two fighting and started being the 'announcer', "And Bakura just hit Inuyasha..OW that's gotta hurt..but wait..Inuyasha threw a punch at Bakura..sending him flying out the glass..poor Bakura..well it's obvious who the winner is! Oh wait! Bakura came back..and what's this..? Bakura bit Inuyasha's ear and torn it! Blood is spilling everywhere! And Inuyasha is down..Bakura is victorious!"

Bakura smirks and looks down at Inuyasha that's under his foot, "Not so tough..are you..?"

Inuyasha whimpered and curled up into a ball, "Stupid yami..I'll get you back for this.."

Ryou came over and patted Bakura on the back, "Good job..very good.." he smiled.

He nodded and hugged his light, "Now..where's my lady..?" looks for Jenn.

Jenn come over, "I'm here Bakura.." takes out her first-aid kit, "Here..let me fix you up.." fixes all his cuts and bruises.

Bakura smiled and gave her a kiss, "Thank you.." then he leaves.

Kura came over, "What happened here..?"

"Uhh..they got into a fight...and yea.." she sighed.

Kura sighed, "Well I guess someone is going to be voted off!"


	6. Tribal Council and Kareoke Contest

Library Survivor

**A/N: Sorry about not updating in so long..I did a lot of moving..but I'm back now and will update when I get reviews!**

**Chapter 6: Tribal Council and Kareoke Contest**

Kura waddled into the library, "So guys did you miss me?" she smiled sweetly, "I hope you did because now it's tribal council because things are getting really out of hand.."

Bakura comes over, "I couldn't agree more..dog boy won't leave me alone and everyone keeps giving me death glares.."

She nods, "Right then..the team that will be going to tribal council is team Shadow because of the squabble between Inuyasha and Bakura..but first..Mai go on team friendship because I've just realized that the teams aren't equal..now to tribal council!"

**Tribal Council **

Kura walks in, "Right everyone..you know what to do..vote the person you want off the team!"

Inuyasha: I vote Bakura off because he's mean and he's an idiot!

Mel: I vote Yugun off because he's mean to my friends!

Seto: I vote Yami off because I have my reasons..

Bakura: I vote Inuyasha off because he hurt me!

Yami: I vote Seto off because he's a big meanie!

Marik: I vote Yugun off because he's too quiet

Malik: I vote Yugun off because he's mean

Jenn: I vote Yami off because he's a moron..

Yugun: I vote Jenn off because she freaks me out...

**Inuyasha: 1**

**Mel: 0**

**Seto: 1**

**Bakura: 1**

**Yami: 2**

**Marik: 0**

**Malik: 0**

**Jenn: 1**

**Yugun: 3**

Kura walks back over, "The votes are in..and Yugun..you are the weakest link so you have to link I'm sorry..goodbye!"

Yugun mumbles, Curse you all..dishonor on you, dishonor on your family and dishonor on your cow!" and walks off.

**Normalness **

Bakura sits at a table and cleans his nails, watching everyone and waiting for Jenn to come back from the bathroom.

Inuyasha eyes Bakura, a sneer on his face, "I'll get you yet blondie and when I do..you'll pay big time..you'll leave with more then a scratch..probably won't even leave.."

Jenn comes over and sits beside Bakura, "Hey cutie what yah doing?" she smiles and lays her head on his shoulder.

He smiles at her and holds her close, "Nothing just waiting for the bimbo Kura to hurry up and tell us what our next task is.."

Kura comes in, "Alright everyone, your task now is to kareoke and the best results you get from the judges, the better the chances the immunity will be yours..the teams with the most points will win immunity..I'll be back in five minutes with the judges and the equipment so decide which three people from each team will sing.." she goes off.

Karyne yawns, "Well I'm gonna go..there's no more use for me here..I'm not even on a team.." she leaves.

**Shadow**

Mel begins to speak, "So guys, who's gonna sing and which song?"

Jenn speaks up, "I think I should sing Kiss the Girl, Inuyasha should sing I Write Sins Not Tragedies and Bakura should sing Lying Is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off.."

Bakura nods, "I agree with her..it sounds like a good idea, Jenn sings that song well and Inuyasha..you better not screw it up.."

Inuyasha glares at him, "I won't screw it up..you better not or I'll have you for breakfast tomorrow.."

**Friendship**

Tea comes over to them, "I think I should sing No One Needs To Know, Joey should sing Tell Her since he loves Jenn so much and Miroku should sing Blow Your Mind.."

Yugi nods, "I agree with her..the songs are suitable for the people they were placed with..look the equipment is set up!"

**Normalness**

Kura walks back in, "Ok everyone here's your judges, Naraku, Noa Kaiba and Sesshomaru..everyone line up and get ready to rumble!"

Jenn walks up to the judges, "I'm going to be singing Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale.." grabs the microphone, "Ok here I go..

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why   
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la   
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?   
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment   
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared   
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la   
The music play  
Do what the music say

You got to kiss the girl You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl   
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl.."

The judges clap and write down their results, while Jenn takes her seat and waits for the next contestant to come up.

Miroku grabs the microphone from Jenn and beings to sing,

"_I've been watchin' you  
Can't believe just what I'm seeing  
You've been watching me  
Yea baby, better believe it  
If you wanna dance  
Here's your chance to make it right  
If you want romance  
Baby I'll take you home tonight  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I know exactly what you wanna hear  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm gonna give it to ya.._

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
I'm a keep ya baby by my side  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Can't stop livin' this life  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Let's do it, you and I  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby I'm a make you mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind._."

Naraku raises his hand, "ok that's enough thank you..next.." he writes down his vote and they go on to Bakura.

Bakura comes up and puts the song on he's going to sing,

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better f  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me.._" he continues to sing the rest of the song and stops when it's done.

They go on until all the people have sung, Joey sings Tell her by Jesse McCartney, Tea sings No One Needs To Know by Shania Twain, and Inuyasha sings I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco.

Kura comes up to the camera, "We'll be back with the results after the break so stay tunned to Library Survivor!"

**Commercial**

Piper stands in front of a mirror, "What does a woman do when 26 of her little friends are slowly turning yellow..you take ACTION!"

The voice in the background speaks, "Use new Listerine mouthwash with action to fight bacteria and prevent yellowing.."

She takes a sip of it and swishes it around her mouth, as Seto comes in, "What in the world are you doing..?"

**End Commercial**


	7. More strange things & tribal council x2

Library Survivor

**A/N: Wow I haven't updated in 2 years. I'd like to personally say sorry to those who actually took the time to read my story...I will try to update more...I really need to update my stories. :(**

**Chapter 7: More Strange Going ons and Tribal Council times 2!**

Kura walks into the room and laughs nervously, "Hey sorry guys I've been gone for two years on a vacation to Hawaii...I mean...never mind...anyways, the votes are in. The winners of the karaoke contest is...Team Shadow! Congratulations! That means team Friendship has to go to tribal council. Sorry guys!" she grinned, walking out of the library.

**Tribal Council**

Kura skipped into the room with a grin on her face, "You guys obviously know what to do here" she plainly said, skipping back out of the room.

**Mai: **I vote Tea off because she's annoying

**Piper: **I vote myself off because I don't want to be here anymore

**Ryou: **I vote Tea off because she scares me

**Yugi:** I vote Piper off because I don't know her...

**Joey: **I vote Tea off because personally...I can't stand her and her 'friendship'

**Miroku: **I vote Pi...whatever her name is off...oh it's Piper...

**Mokuba: **I vote Tea off because she creeps my brother out...

**Amelie: **I vote Piper off because she clearly doesn't want to be here...neither do I...

Kura comes back into the library with a weird look on her face, "Ok then, this is very odd. It seems we have a tie here...oh well. Piper and Tea, you are voted out of the library! Goodbye!" she grinned, grabbing them by the collars. Tea's eyes widened,

"Wait! I never got to vote! This isn't fair...I thought you guys were my friends!" she pouted. Kura shrugged and tossed her and Piper out,

"Oh well. You guys do whatever you want for now. Except kill each other. Yes that means you Inuyasha and Bakura. I need to come up with a new task. See you all later!" she walked out, locking the door behind her.

**Team Friendship**

Yugi quietly paced back and forth, deep in thought. He frowned and looked over at his other team members, "Hey guys. Since Tea is gone...you wanna change the team name? Team Friendship is kind of lame you know...how about Team Sonic? Their team 'Shadow'" he suggested. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged,

"That sounds like a cool name Yugi" Ryou piped up, nodding his head. Yugi smiled and sat down beside Ryou,

"Then it's settled. Our team name is now Team Sonic!" he grinned, pulling out a peace of bristle board and a permanent marker, "Let's make a team sign!" he said, writing 'Team Sonic' in big letters. Mai yawned and put her feet on the desk,

"Do whatever you want Yugi, I don't care" she said to him, rudely. He frowned and shook his head, going back to his bristle board. Ryou frowned and turned to Mai,

"What is your problem, Mai? You use to be so nice. What happened to you?" he asked her. She looked over at him and shrugged,

"I've been hanging out with Seto a lot lately. He made me who I am now. So deal with it" she scolded, starting to file her nails. Joey glared and walked over to Mai,

"Are you being rude to my friends here?" he said, jabbing her in the shoulder with a finger. She looked up at him and glared,

"Don't touch me Wheeler if you know what's good for you" she warned. He rolled his eyes and pushed past her. She glared and got up, "You wanna fight about it Wheeler? Or are you chicken?" she smirked. He turned around and glared,

"I'm not chicken!" he growled lunging at Mai. Yugi sat there horrified at Mai and Joey fighting,

"Guys...stop fighting...please..." he pleaded. When they finally stopped fighting, they looked at each other, then started to make out. Yugi blinked and shook his head, going back to his poster. Miroku looked over and grinned,

"Hey guys! Can I join?" he asked them. They both glared at him,

"NO!" they said in usion, going back to what they were doing. Mokuba's eye twitched and he went back to his corner,

"Must not...freak...out..." he muttered, rocking back and forth.

**Team Shadow**

Jenn sat in a chair in the corner, watching Bakura at the corner of her eye. Bakura looked over at her and smirked,

"Hey cutie, what you looking at?" he asked her. She blushed and turned away, pretending like nothing happened. Bakura smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "How about you and me in the corner of the library, huh?" he grinned. She blushed, as Inuyasha came over and pushed Bakura's arm off her shoulders,

"How about you just leave her alone and go screw a donkey you creep" he snarled. Bakura glared and got up,

"You wanna fight you mother f?" he said venomously. Inuyasha glared and pulled out his tetsaga. Bakura stood up and pulled his sleeves up, "You're gonna die B!" he said, as he lunged at Inuyasha. Jenn stood up and went between them,

"Guys...please stop fighting. I want everyone to be friends here, okay?" she said. They both looked at her and sighed. Inuyasha put his tetsaga back in his belt,

"Ok, fine. The next time he tries to do something with you tell me and I'll kick his sorry ass" he said, kissing her cheek and walking off. Yami watched what had happened and shook his head, turning to Seto,

"Those two should seriously consider getting married. They fight like a married couple" he chuckled. Seto looked at him and shrugged,

"Whatever Yugi, just leave me alone, okay?" he said, getting up and going to the other side of the library. Aka the other side of the Team Shadow side. Yami frowned and followed him,

"Why are you avoiding me Sety-kins? We are meant to be together!" he said, wrapping his arms around Seto. Seto shook his head and sighed, pushing Yami off,

"I told you already. I DON'T swing that way. Now please leave me alone, okay?" he said, getting up and sitting down at a table beside Mel. Mel looked at him and blushed,

"Hi there Seto..." she said, blushing a deeper red. He smirked and wrapped an arm around her,

"Hey cutie. How are you doing today?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed more and buried her face in his shoulder. Seto chuckled and held her. Marik and Malik sat in the corner together, watching what was happening,

"We should get this on tape" Marik smirked at his light. Malik nodded and cuddled closer to his yami,

"I think that is a very good idea" he agreed. Marik smirked and pulled out a video camera, beginning to record the going ons.

Finally after an hour or so, Kura came back into the room, "Okay guys. I have your next challenge for you here" she said, clearing her throat and pulling out a piece of paper, "You have to clean the library and make a team poster in an hour and the winner gets immunity...and food" she grinned, leaving the room. Bakura looked over and glared,

"Stupid Kura...fine. Come on Jenn. Let's go clean and get food!" he said, grabbing her by the arm. Inuyasha shrugged and began to clean aswell, staying away from Bakura.

**Normalness**

Kura came back into the room after an hour and looked around, "Very nice. Team Friendship...I mean Sonic... you guys win immunity and food. Sorry Team Shadow. I guess you weren't fast enough. Try to co-operate next time. See you guys in Tribal Council...now going to be Library Council. Inuyasha grumbled and gave Bakura a death glare. Bakura stuck out his tongue and headed to the area where Tribal Council was held.

**Tribal Council**

**Inuyasha: **I vote Bakura off because he's really pissing me off...

**Mel: **I vote myself off because this is no more fun...

**Seto: **I vote Yami and Malik off because Yami's creeping me out and Malik is just weird

**Bakura: **I vote Inuyasha off because he's a bastard!

**Yami: **I vote Marik and off because he creeps me out...shudders

**Marik: **I vote myself off because this is getting boring

**Malik: **I vote myself off because I want to leave with Marik

**Jenn: **I vote Marik and Malik off because they won't stop filming me!

Kura comes back in a few minutes later, "The votes are in and there seems to be a tie. Marik and Malik, you are voted out of the library. Goodbye" she said, grabbing them and throwing them out, cleaning her hands, "Now have a good night and _please_ get along" she pleaded, as she left.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter...don't have any idea. Please review and give me some ideas!**


End file.
